The present disclosure relates to a system and method that facilitates check writing. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a web-based system and method with which checks can be generated and, if desired, check generation can be monitored.
Checks are often printed by users in office environments. For example, many insurance branch offices print and issue checks to their claimants. Often, the checks are generated using check writing applications that execute independently on several different employees"" personal computers (PCs). In such a scenario, the employee can identify the various check information (e.g., payee, payment amount, etc.) and send this information to a printing device (e.g., printer) that contains preprinted check media.
To prevent fraud in arrangements such as that described above, only certain persons are permitted to print checks. These persons identify their authorization to print checks by, for instance, providing a user name and password before the check writing application is used to generate checks. In addition, a code normally accompanies the print job that is sent to the printing device so that the check writing process can be monitored. Unfortunately, however, these security measures do not prevent all forms of fraudulent activities from occurring. For instance, if an unscrupulous employee simulates a jam condition, the employee may be able to access the preprinted check media and either print out his or her own checks or distribute the blank checks to others.
One reason that such manner of fraud can be perpetrated is the decoupled nature of the check writing application and the printing device. Specifically, in that the check writing application is not closely associated with the printing device, it is unaware of the activities of the printing device and vice versa. If the check writing application and the printing device were more closely linked, however, such fraudulent activities could be prevented and/or discovered more quickly.
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for facilitating the writing of checks. In some arrangements, the system and method pertain to receiving data to be included in a check to be printed via a network, configuring the received data for printing on a check, and facilitating printing of the check.
The present disclosure further relates to a printing device. In some arrangements, the printing device comprises hard copy generation hardware, a processing device, and memory including an embedded network server, the server hosting a check writing service with which checks can be created and printed.